des201_2018_storyworld_silk_roadfandomcom-20200214-history
Worldbuilding: Gyeongji
Name: Laura Watson Student ID: 1703025 Topic: Worldbuilding There are several locations within Gyeongju that the player must go to in order to complete certain tasks as different characters. The Donggung Palace at the Wolji pond: This is the hideout of the Underground Resistance. Taehyun picked this location as citizens of Gyeongju rarely go there due to the 20ft long vicious serpent that lurks in the pond surrounding the temple. The Underground Resistance when they meet must wear dark clothes and be quiet to prevent alerting the snake. One of the reasons why they need to communicate somewhere so secluded is so that law enforcement and members of the Elite who have decided to take advantage of the gifted cannot find them. They meet here every other night once the sun has set to discuss their plan of action; these meetings can often get quite heated due to an ongoing conflict between Taehyun and Sungho. They have opposing views when approaching how it is best to recuse the gifted from the Gyeongju School of the Gifted. The Underground Resistance is somewhat divided, with the majority siding with Taehyun although a good amount agrees with Sungho. This has led these meeting to drag on for longer than what the group intended. Wolji Pond: is on the outskirts of the main city and residential areas where most of the Underground Resistance members stay. Some of their parents have grown suspicious of where they have been. In particular the parents of Dohyun who is mentally unstable after taking Disenchanters to weaken his uncontrollable powers. The Gyeongju Tower: The tower is situated to the east of the main city. Many residents travel to the tower to try and receive a strong internet connection. While this would be an easy method of communication for the Underground Resistance it could mean that members of the Elite may be spying on their messages and find out what their plan is. This has become a fairly popular region due to the internet connection and as a result many new businesses have been built in the surrounding area. Most citizens still rely on using the internet and have struggled to revert back to a time of using other communication methods. The Gyeongju School of the Gifted: The school is situated underneath the Gyeongju Tower. One of the reasons why the Elite picked this particular location is because its popular location and therefore some people may be less suspicious of the activities that take place at the school. Another is the internet connection that the school needs to be able to communicate to other schools of the gifted around South Korea. The students are unable to access this internet and so it is difficult for them to be able to communicate amongst one another other than break and lunch time. The school is a boarding school with state-of-the-art facilities. They delighted the students at first, however, as the term has continued some of the students have grown suspicions of the Board of the school who do not allow them time away from the school to visit friends or family. Other students are too busy enjoying living in a luxury environment to notice that they are actually being held captive against their will. The students are encouraged to participate in hobbies outside of class time, however these hobbies have been specifically encouraged to certain students in order for them to improve on aspects of their abilities. For example, the school strongly encouraged Yeona Kim to take tennis lessons, which initially she thought was just for fun but the real intention was for her to improve her reflex abilities that can help to control and strengthen her powers. Cheomseongdae: This is an abandoned observatory where some members of the Underground Resistance have been placing letters for other members to find. There is a ploy for them to overthrow Taehyun and take over the Underground Resistance for themselves. What these members do not know is that Dohyun, a loyal friend to Taehyun, is aware of this. He has been intercepting letters on behalf of him. The conflict within the group is ready to kick off as the player begins the game letting them in on a world with several conflicts, action, conspiracies and opportunities. Taehyun and his followers have secretly been contemplating whether they would be able to harness the power of Baem. If they could it would make breaking into the school much easier as they have a weapon no Elite government forces would be able to match. This could prove to be a deadly task though and it is up to the player to decide how they would like to rescue the Gifted and at who’s expense.